fruityfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog/v12.2
}}Cumulative CIVILIZATIONS *Mali: Now shows a notification on the right when you spawn a new resource from a Treasury. WONDERS *Angkor Wat: No longer provides a free University. Now provides +10 Science, +3 Culture, and +1 Great Engineer point. SOCIAL POLICIES ;Tradition *Legalism: No longer provides +2 Culture from the Palace. ;Aesthetics *Fine Arts: Tourism modifier from buildings reduced to +10% each (down from +15%). IDEOLOGIES ;Autocracy T1 *Gunboat Diplomacy: Tributing City States no longer terminates quests. *Futurism: Updated tooltip to shorten it to prevent overflow of screen without toolbar. Also creates the "global Tourism" keyphrase which means with all civilizations. ;Freedom T1 *Consumerism: Tooltip updated to "global Tourism" (similar to Futurism). *Liberalism: Science gain reduced to 250 per Great Person born (down from 300). *Civil Society: No longer gives +1 Gold from Specialists. *Free Trade: Gold per CS trading partner reduced to 8% (down from 10%). ;Freedom T2 *Universal Suffrage: GP bonus reduced to +25% (down from +33%). *New Deal: Moved to T2, all bonuses reduced to +1 (down from +2). ;Freedom T3 *Media Culture: Tourism bonus per building reduced to 15% (down from 25%). *Capitalism: Moved to T3. Effect unchanged: Specialists each provide +1 Production and produce half the normal Unhappiness. ;Freedom Ideology Wonder *Statue of Liberty: Happiness reduced to +5 (down from +10). ;Order T1 *Commissariats: Removed from the game. *Red Army: Moved from T3 to T1. Effect unchanged: +15% Combat Strength vs Civilizations with fewer Cities. *Collectivization: (Remake) +1 Food from Farms and Terrace Farms. +1 Happiness from Granaries and Hospitals. ;Order T2 *Patriotic War: Added back to the game and remade as T2. Now has the following effect: Training military Land Units in your Cities produces 2 units instead of 1. *Party Leadership: Moved from T3 to T2. Effect unchanged: +3 Happiness in each City. ;Order T3 *Spaceflight Pioneers: Reverted to vanilla effect: May finish Spaceship parts with Great Engineers. A Great Engineer and a Great Scientist appear outside the Capital. *Satellite States: Moved from T2 to T3 and remade. Now has the following effect: +5% Food, Production, and Science in all Cities for each Courthouse in the Empire. *Ministry of Railways: Moved from T2 to T3. Now provides +25% Production (up from +10%) and +3 Happiness (up from +1) from Railroad connections. RELIGION ;Pantheons *Ancestor Worship: No longer provides +1 Faith from Monuments. Now also provides +1 Culture from Temples (in addition to the +1 Culture from Shrines). GAMEPLAY *City State Coups: Fixed a bug whereby when a coup was successful in a City State, ALL other players' Influence would be reduced to 0. Now 3rd party influence will only be reduced by 20. GREAT PEOPLE *Spaceship Parts: Reverted the change that allows all civs to use Great Engineers on Spaceship Parts. This is now an Order-only ability once more. TECHNOLOGIES *Mobile Tactics: Added back to the game, just like it was in vanilla (same prereqs, leads to same techs, etc). UNITS *Mechanized Infantry: Moved back to Mobile Tactics. TERRAIN & TILE IMPROVEMENTS *Worker Speed: Changed so that having +25% Worker Improvement Speed (either Citizenship or Pyramids) now reduces build time of improvements that take 4 turns to 3 turns, and having +50% (both of them) now reduces chop time from 2 turns to 1 turn. Previously it was opposite. Category:Changelog Category:Archive v12.2